Vive les cours de cuisine!
by Hachiiko
Summary: Quand un gâteau à la crême peut faire naître bien des désirs... Hikaru x Kota


Auteur : Hachiiko

Genre : Yaoi

Pairing : Hikaru x Kota

PS : Fiction pour Katoue ^^

PS² : Le lemon est loooooong à arriver mais vu la façon dont j'ai tourné les chose le force…désolé…et puis je n'ai pas du tout d'expérience en ce qui concerne Hey!Say!JUMP donc voilà, c'est ma première.

La sonnerie retenti et tous les élèves gagnèrent leurs classes. La cérémonie de la rentrée étant passée, les professeurs principaux allaient parler à leurs élèves.

Mikami: Bonjour à tous, je suis Taiyou Mikami et je serais votre professeur principal cette année. J'enseigne l'anglais et je compte bien vous faire réussir dans cette matière. Bien, maintenant je vais vous distribuer un formulaire où vous cocherez les options que vous souhaitez étudier. Elles sont diverses mais toutes intéressantes! Allez-y…

Tous les élèves se mirent à lire puis à griffonner les feuilles. Tous sauf un, qui, épuisé par une nuit blanche due à un nouveau jeu vidéo, s'était endormi sur sa table. L'heure passa tranquillement et quand la sonnerie se fit entendre le professeur récupéra les feuilles. L'endormi n'aillant toujours pas rempli sa feuille, son voisin et ami le secoua!

Hikaru: Yabu! Hey Yabu! Debout! Le prof ramasse les feuilles, dépêche toi de remplir la tienne!

Yabu se réveilla en sursaut et voyant le prof, les feuilles dans ses mains et enfin celle devant lui il prit un stylo et cocha au hasard. Le prof regarda sa feuille et lui fit un petit sourire joyeux et surpris à la fois.

Mikami: Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez intéressé par ça! Très bon choix, votre professeur est très gentille. Vos emplois du temps vous serons fournis demain. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Il repartit.

Kota: Merci, tu m'as sauvé! T'imagines, s'endormir le premier jours, ça craint !

Hikaru: Le jeu devait être passionnant…

Kota: Jte le fais pas dire! Je te le montrerais…

Hikaru: D'accord ^^ Mais au fait, t'as coché quelles cases?

Kota: Hum…attends, hum la 3 et la dernière…et toi?

Hikaru: Pareil, je savais pas que t'étais intéressé par la cuisine…t'arrive même pas à faire cuire un steak sans le brûler.

Kota: La cuisine? La cuisine! LA CUISINE? T'es sérieux là? Nan mais je veux pas moi! M'en fout de la cuisine! Professeur je…et merde, il est plus là

Hikaru éclata de rire face à la bêtise de son ami. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Hikaru: Allez viens, on rentre.

Ils sortirent de l'établissement et rentrèrent chez eux après avoir passé un peu de temps à flâner dans les rues.

Kota: Cuisine…non mais n'importe quoi…pff heureusement que je suis avec Hikaru…On va faire quoi dans ces cours? Des gâteaux? Hum oui avec plein de crème dessus, ça doit être bon!

Il se changeât et en enfilant un jean une idée lui traversa la tête.

Kota: Hikaru couvert de crème…ça doit être bon aussi…

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il s'était avoué ses sentiments pour son ami. Depuis qu'il l'avait invité en été et qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble. La chaleur faisant, ils avaient passé la nuit juste en boxer et le drap avait fini par terre, si bien que voir le corps presque nu d'Hikaru l'avait empêché de dormir. De plus, le fait que son ami pousse de petits gémissements et se colle à lui n'avaient pas aidé. Il avait du se retenir toute le nuit pour ne pas le toucher voir même lui sauter dessus.

Et c'est donc avec ces souvenirs qu'il alla se coucher le soir venu.

Le lendemain quand il entra en classe, Hikaru alla à sa rencontre et lui tendit une feuille puis le traîna dehors.

Kota: Hey mais tu fais quoi? Et c'est quoi cte feuille?

Hikaru: Regarde et tu comprendras !

Ce qu'il fit.

Kota: Premier cour…Cuisine! Bon sang ça me poursuit!

Hikaru: Allez fais pas cte tête! Viens, ça va être drôle! Et puis si t'es pas là c'est plus intéressant…

Kota:*rougissant un peu* Si tu le dis…

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Il y avait des fours, des plans de travail, des éviers…tout pour faire une bonne cuisine. D'autres élèves étaient là, et Yabu se rendit compte qu'ils y avait presque autant de garçons que de filles.

Kota:*chuchotant* C'est devenu à la mode de passer pour un gay ou quoi? Regarde! Ils sont tous là avec leurs petits tabliers! Putain mais non! Je veux pas! JE PEUX PAS!

Hikaru: Nah mais regarde, ils sont pas tous roses les tabliers…hum…oué si, ils sont tous roses…faudra faire avec…ou pas en mettre…

Kota: On choisit la seconde option?

Hikaru: Oui!

Ils se placèrent donc derrière un plan de travail sans enfiler de tablier et attendirent que le prof se décide à arriver. 5 minutes plus tard…

Takashi: Bonjour à tous! Je suis Mika Takashi, votre professeur de cuisine! Bien alors aujourd'hui nous allons voir la recette d'un gâteau à la crème!

Yabu se figeât et regarda discrètement son voisin. Il l'imagina avec un peu de crème sur les lèvres et là il se dit que c'était pas bon! Il détourna vivement le regard et se concentra de nouveau sur sa prof. La trentaine, brune avec des yeux pétillants de joie de vivre, quelqu'un d'agréable en somme…

Takashi: *faisant passer des feuilles* Bien alors voilà la recette, voyez comme elle est simple, mais le résultat est beau non?

Le recette était agrémentée d'une image représentant le gâteau. Hikaru s'extasia dessus.

Hikaru: Oh t'as vu comme il a l'air bon! Ce serait trop cool de savoir le faire comme il faut!

Kota: Oui…cool.

Hikaru: Hey, Kota, quand on saura le faire, on en mangera un tout les deux?

Le cœur de Yabu manqua un battement en entendant son ami dire ça de manière si innocente.

Kota: Heu…oui, oui bien sûr!

Le cour débuta donc et après lecture de la recette, les élèves se mirent à la confection du gâteau. Finalement, cette recette n'était pas si simple et très peu d'élèves eurent un résultat satisfaisant. Nos deux héros ne faisaient pas partit de ce groupe là… Eux il étaient dans le groupe de ceux qui avait fait « un truc qui ressemble à rien et qui fait peur à voir…»

Hikaru: C'est quoi ça?

Kota: Et on s'est foutu à deux pour faire ça…

Daiki: Vous inquiétez pas les gars…on a le même résultat nous aussi…

Hikaru: Désespérant…

Daiki: Carrément…

Kota: Mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi…

Le cour s'acheva sur les paroles de la prof:

Takashi: Pour ceux qui l'ont raté cette fois ci, et c'est normal c'est le début…

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait à la majorité de la classe.

Takashi :…je vous demanderais de vous entraîner un peu pour avoir quelque chose de mieux la prochaine fois. On se revoit dans trois jours à la même heure ! Vous pouvez y aller.

Et voilà, en plus de faire de la cuisine en cours, il devrait en faire chez lui.

Kota : Je crois que ça doit être ça le pire…

Hikaru : T'as qu'à venir chez moi ! C'est plus drôle à deux non ? Et puis comme ça on s'aidera

Kota : Oui…d'accord.

Hikaru : Alors tu peux venir demain après les cours !

Yabu hocha la tête et sortit de la salle. Maintenant il avait anglais. Leur professeur principal les salua et le cour commença après l'appel. Il ne suivit rien du cour, la seule chose qui trottait dans sa tête était cette éternelle image d'Hikaru couvert de crème. Vraiment, ça commençait à l'énerver, de plus, son corps eut la fâcheuse idée de réagir. Sentant son pantalon devenir étroit, il croisa les jambes et chassa cette image pourtant bien plus intéressante que ce que racontait Mikami… « petites révision du passif » ! Mais ça ils l'avaient fait en seconde ! Décidément tout se liguait contre lui aujourd'hui !

Les cours finirent et c'est avec soulagement qu'il quitta l'établissement.

Hikaru : Ne Kota ! Tu viens avec moi ?

Kota : Où ?

Hikaru : Faut acheter ce qu'il nous faut pour demain ! Je connais un petite supérette pas loin !

Il lui attrapa encore une fois la main et partit tout guilleret à travers les rues. Yabu se sentait un peu gêné mais il aimait sentit la main chaude d'Hikaru s'accrocher à la sienne.

Il arrivèrent à la supérette où ils entrèrent.

Hikaru : Bonjour !

Gérant : Oh bonjour Hikaru ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Hikaru : Oui, de la farine, des œufs, du lait…enfin voilà la liste

Il la tendit à l'homme qui la lut rapidement avant de disparaître derrière les rayons. Les deux garçons attendirent dans le silence et quand il revint enfin, Hikaru se précipita pour l'aider et le décharger.

Gérant : Comme d'habitude ?

Hikaru : Oui, je repasse demain! Au revoir !

Il fit signe à Kota de le suivre et ils retournèrent en ville.

Kota : Tu fais ça souvent ?

Hikaru : Hum ! Quand j'ai besoin de quelque choses en urgence je passe et je paye le lendemain ou quand j'ai le temps. Bon je te laisse là… Bye !

Kota se retourna pour lui faire un signe de main mais son gestes se stoppa quand il sentit les lèvres d'Hikaru se poser sur les siennes. Visiblement il n'avait pas prévu de faire ça, mais il en profita tout de même, restant un peu plus longtemps collé aux lèvres chaudes de Kota.

Il s'éloigna, les joues rouges.

Hikaru : Bon j'y vais…

Puis il se mit à courir, les sacs de courses serrés contre sa poitrine battante.

Hikaru : Mais pourquoi il a fallut qu'il tourne la tête ! Je voulais pas l'embrasser…pas tout de suite ! AAAAAH BAKA KOTA !

Kota: J'y crois pas...Hikaru m'a...embrassé? Naaaaah pas possible.

Il alla en direction de chez lui en gardant cette expression d'effarement. Ne répondant pas au « tadaima » de sa mère, il monta directement dans sa chambre. Après avoir prit une douche vraiment très froide, il s'assit sur son lit et repassa la scène dans sa tête… Il revoyait la tête d'Hikaru s'approcher puis il sentit la chaleur lui revenir aux lèvres…

Kota : AAAAH NAAAAAH ! FAUT PAS QUE J'Y PENSE!

Maman : Kota ? Tu vas bien mon chéri ?

Kota : Oui maman ! J'ai juste eu une drôle de journée… dit il doucement, pour lui même.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite à son goût. Il redoutait le regard de son ami et quand celui ci arriva en classe, il fut soulagé de le voir s'asseoir simplement, lui disant juste « salut ». Il répondit d'un signe de tête puis le cour commença. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter de petits regards à son voisin qui, lui, regardait droit devant. Mais il fut obligé de regarder sa feuille lorsqu'un petit papier y atterri. Il le déplia, sachant pertinemment qui était l'expéditeur. Il lut « Je viens toujours ce soir ? »

Il sourit un peu puis griffonna un petit « oui bien sûr » qu'il renvoya. Il vit Kota baisser la tête, légèrement gêné.

La fin des cours arriva et Kota sortit vite se changer. Il ne voulait pas faire de cuisine en uniforme et il n'imaginait pas se changer chez son ami…on se savait jamais

Il vit Hikaru qui l'attendait près de la grille.

Hikaru : Bon, on…on y va ?

Kota : Hai…

Le trajet se fit dans un silence défiant ceux des plus respectueux monastères. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Hikaru conduisit Kota dans la cuisine après avoir déposé leurs affaires.

Hikaru : Bon, fais comme chez toi, je vais juste me changer.

Il monta les escaliers et Kota eut juste le temps de retenir le plat qu'il tenait dans ses mains quand il aperçut Hikaru enlever son t-shirt, dévoilant son dos. Il le suivit du regard, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche. Le claquement de la porte le renvoya sur Terre et il se remit au travail, secouant vivement la tête.

Kota : Non mais ça va bien de le mater comme ça ? Non mais attends c'est pas ta faute mon grand, il a pas à se désaper comme ça ! Oui mais bon il est chez lui quand même… Et alors on s'en fout, un minimum de respect !

Hikaru : Désolé, je pensais pas que tu verrais…la prochaine fois je ferrais gaffe.

Kota se retourna vers Hikaru qui enfilait un tablier par dessus un t-shirt noir qui moulait assez bien ses formes. Il en tendit un a son ami qui l'enfila aussi après l'avoir examiné

Kota : Ouf, celui là est pas rose. Je t'aurais fais un scandale sinon.

Hikaru : Oui j'imagine, mais t'aurais été mignon avec un tablier rose…

Kota : Oui…toi aussi…

Hikaru : *Prenant la recette* Au fait, désolé pour hier…je…je voulais pas…t'as tourné ta tête et…

Kota : T'as pas aimé ?

Hikaru : Non c'est pas ça…au contraire…Mais je veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu…

Il mit la farine dans la balance puis dans le plat, laissa Kota verser les blanc d'œuf dans le mixeur et après quelques secondes de battage…

Hikaru : Ah zut ! Nah mais je suis trop bête ! Regarde j'en ai partout !

Kota :…

Hikaru : Kota ! Reste pas figé comme ça, aide moi à l'enlever !

Kota:… Comme tu voudras.

Il s'avança jusqu'au visage de son compagnon et lécha sa joue. Hikaru eut un mouvement se recul sur le coup de la surprise.

Hikaru : Mais, Kota…

Kota : Ben quoi ? Je te nettoies…c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Hikaru : Si…Si mais…

Kota : Pas de « mais »…laisse moi faire.

Hikaru fit signe que oui et ferma les yeux. Il frissonna quand il sentit de nouveau la langue de Kota parcourir sa joue, sa nuque. Puis il sentit la langue remonter vers sa mâchoire qu'elle redessina. Mais le contact disparût. Hikaru gémit de frustration et ouvrir légèrement les yeux. Il n'eut que peu de temps pour apercevoir Kota qui approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Quand elles se touchèrent, il soupira d'aise et agrippa timidement le tablier de son ami. Celui-ci, voyant qu'Hikaru ne se rétractait pas, passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, approfondissant toujours plus le baiser. L'échange continua plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Hikaru plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de Kota et respira son parfum.

Hikaru : Pourquoi ? Tu es hétéro pourtant…

Kota : Oui, mais pas quand c'est toi.

Hikaru : Pas quand c'est moi ?

Kota : Oui, parce que toi, tu es le seul que je vois couvert de crème…

Hikaru : Quoi ? C'est quoi le rapport ?

Kota : Bah j'ai beau me concentrer sur les plus jolie filles de notre lycée, y'a que toi qui me fait de l'effet couvert de crème…

Hikaru : Couvert de crème…

Kota : Oui, c'est pour ça que…que je t'ai embrassé. Tu vois t'étais tout plein de crème et donc du coup bah j'ai…heu tu fais quoi là ?

Plongeant son doigt dans le mixeur* Hikaru prit de la crème et l'étala sur ses lèvres .

Hikaru : Et là ? Tu fais quoi ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le retour des lèvres de Kota sur les siennes. Se retrouvant enfin, elles s'entrechoquèrent, avide d'une passion qui, et ils le savaient, déboucherait sur un amour sans limites. Passant sa langue surs les lèvres rougies d'Hikaru, Kota fit disparaître les dernières traces de crème.

Hikaru : On le fait ce gâteau ?

Kota : Tu crois que je suis en état ?

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il échangea de place avec son vis-à-vis qu'il souleva pour le placer sur le comptoir. Il poussa loin le mixeur ainsi que tout ce qui gênait et repartit à l'assaut des lèvres d'Hikaru. Celui ci passa ses jambes autour de la taille et ses bras autour de la nuque de Kota, le collant à lui. Leurs langues se caressaient doucement et leurs corps découvraient la chaleur de l'autre. Délaissant ses lèvres pour son cou, Kota détacha le tablier de son amant ainsi que le sien. Puis se fut au tour d'Hikaru d'enlever le t-shirt de Kota puis le sien. Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce que les deux garçon se retrouvent nus.

Kota : On peut pas faire ça ici…c'est…

Hikaru : Pas cool pour ma mère …Viens, on monte.

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et montèrent l'escalier. Entrés dans la chambre, Hikaru n'eut pas le temps de poser ses vêtements sur sa chaise qu'il fut placer sur le lit, où Kota vint le rejoindre. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui, frottant leurs deux bassins. Gémissants dans un parfait ensemble, ils reprirent leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Passant ses doigts fins contre les flanc d'Hikaru, Kota les fit descendre jusqu'aux fesses de son amant puis il se souleva et se plaça entre ses cuisses. Puis, il se pencha sur lui pour venir l'embrasser de nouveau. Hikaru voulut attraper une de ses mains pour en lécher les doigts mais Kota l'arrêta.

Kota : Désolé mais là, je peux plus attendre…

Hikaru fit une moue d'incompréhension mais elle fut vite remplacée par une grimace d'inconfort quand il senti Kota s'introduire en lui, sans préparations. Il le tira à lui pour cacher son visage dans son cou espérant amoindrir la douleur. Voulant aider son amant, Kota déposa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux et caressa tendrement ses hanches. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de Yabu. Mais quand les hanches d'Hikaru bougèrent un peu, les faisant gémir, Kota put enfin libérer toutes ses pulsions. Et il n'y alla pas doucement ! Les premiers vas et viens étaient violents et incontrôlés, pourtant ils faisaient se cambrer Hikaru qui s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant de peur de perdre pieds trop vite. Ce rythme continua un moment, puis, réalisant que s'il continuait ainsi il ne pourrait pas faire durer le plaisir. Il stoppa donc ses mouvements pour les rendre lents et langoureux. Cependant, il avait tellement forcé qu'il fatiguait déjà. Voyant son homme ainsi, Hikaru se releva sur les coudes puis s'installa en position assise sur les cuisses de Kota.

Hikaru : Comme ça c'est –han- moi qui m'occupe de –hmmm- toi…ah Kota…

Totalement pris dans la passion qui les unissaient, Kota ne répondit même pas, serrant seulement Hikaru fort contre lui. Sentant son amant de déhancher et onduler contre lui fit perdre la tête, si bien qu'il mordit l'épaule de celui-ci. Surprit du geste, Hikaru sursauta, ce qui provoqua une vague de plaisir encore plus intense chez Kota.

Il se déversa le premier, soupira d'aise, enlaçant toujours plus fort son amant. La réaction de la semence de Kota contre la parois interne d'Hikaru le fit atteindre les sommets à son tour. Un long râle envahit la pièce et tout deux s'écroulèrent sur les draps. Le souffle rapide et le cœur battant à tout rompre, il ne purent parler avant un moment.

Hikaru : Donc, ça veut dire…qu'on est ensemble… ?

Kota : Oui…mais à une condition…

Hikaru : Hum ?

Kota : Qu'on fasse souvent des gâteaux à la crème…

Hikaru rigola, puis se lova contre le torse de son amant qui tira les draps sur eux.

Hikaru : Pour que je me retrouve encore tout plein de crème ! Sale vicieux…

Kota : Oui, mais ça te plait non ?

Hikaru : …oui…

Il rigolèrent puis après un dernier baiser, Morphée vint les accueillir dans ses bras, les amenant aux pays des gâteaux à la crème… ( pauvre Hikaru…)

.

Et là il se remet en route et HOP plus de doigts ! 8D … *sort*

par rapport au plan de travail… *sort à nouveau*


End file.
